


Another fucking crazy day 瘋狂的日子

by Sayo



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy實際上沒死，我將電影裡的Billy的死亡場景，私設定為其實是Marty劇本裡的場景。此篇為HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another fucking crazy day 瘋狂的日子

最後一排的字幕沒於銀幕上方，音樂結束，白燈瞬間打亮整個放映廳，有人開始竊竊私語，不確定的掌聲稀稀落落。  
「真他媽的這棒呆了！」  
一個男人大喊，伴著熱切的鼓掌，就像得到正確答案一般，那些不知該大力讚賞或是發出噓聲的觀眾，接著也爆出猛烈的喝采及掌聲。  
「早就告訴過你了吧。」  
那個男人帶著志得意滿的笑容轉過頭看著他，馬蒂才終於回過神，他擔心到胃穿孔的試映會確實成功落幕了。  
「我辦到了。」  
「是”我們"辦到了。」  
「抱歉，是我們。你確定你不想把編劇改成我們兩個？」  
「不，不不。」比利搖頭。「如真要，就寫方塊J吧。」  
「你是認真的嗎？我可不想再被那些神經病黑道追殺。」  
「喔，他們不會，馬蒂，相信我。」  
「為什麼不會？他差點就一槍轟掉你的頭。」  
「我有個朋友會搞定一切。」  
「你，等等，你……」馬蒂詫異的瞪著比利，張著嘴卻說不出任何一個字。  
「他叫紅心皇后。」  
「他？操！比利，劇本已經寫完了，你幹嘛還要繼續殺他們？」馬蒂回想起幾個月前，新聞快報提到有個新殺手在模仿方塊J，但那時他正在忙著跟劇組討論劇本修改的事，就沒特別注意。  
「沒准他們還想要個續集，八個神經病之類。」  
「這太荒謬了！」  
「開玩笑的。那個穿西裝的老頭看來要找你說話。」  
比利指著馬蒂肩後，馬蒂隨即轉過頭去，製片正朝著他走過來，當他談完話之後，比利早已不見身影。

馬蒂看著計程車窗外的霓虹燈，「紅心皇后」，他搖搖頭，比利不能繼續殺人，就算方塊J的那些案件，缺乏兇器、DNA與指紋等等的直接證據，使他安全脫身，但如果再繼續犯下去，當好運氣用完，警察或黑道總有一天會抓到比利，而他沒辦法見死不救，就算比利想照著劇本那樣死去，他也不能容忍自己就這樣拋下兄弟。

所以在沙漠的那天，趁查理還在處理卡彈，他衝回去，將信號槍跟狗從比利手中搶過來，方塊J又如何，比利可是他換帖的好兄弟。  
「把那該死的槍丟掉，我可不是什麼愛狗人士，叫他也把槍丟掉。」   
查理．柯斯特羅把槍丟到地上，而不打算再插手的跟班，也把槍放下，便走到一旁繼續看好戲。  
「你在幹嘛？老兄，結局我說了算才對！」比利大聲喊叫。  
「操你的結局，我才是寫劇本的那個。」  
「這不公平，你答應過要讓我合寫劇本。」  
「上車，馬上！你現在上車我就讓你繼續合寫，最重要的結局也會照你的版本寫。」  
比利猶豫著，但沒過多久就走向那台敞篷車，坐到駕駛座並發動引擎。  
「馬蒂，你還磨蹭什麼，快上來。」  
待馬蒂跟邦妮也坐進車裡之後，比利便用力採下油門，飛速駛離現場，他們才離開沒多久，便聽到警笛聲，馬蒂看著後照鏡，警車的紅藍閃光停留在他們剛剛待的地方。

馬蒂現在終於回想起那時看到的新聞內容，被紅心皇后殺掉的就是剛被保釋的查理．柯斯特羅，難怪沒有黑道再來找他們要狗。

「成功的編劇家，新作又是會賺大錢的賣座電影，你不是應該要在卡雅身邊？」  
坐在沙發上的比利抱著邦妮，頭也不回的繼續盯著電視，螢幕上是熱天午後(Dog Day Afternoon)，年輕的艾爾帕西諾在銀行外鼓吹著群眾。  
「我跟她真的已經分手了，就算我跪下來求她，她也絕不會考慮復合。」馬蒂拖著疲憊的身體將自己拋到比利左手邊的沙發上。「這部可沒什麼槍戰。」  
「反正我也沒在看。」  
「如果你是為了我殺人，可以再為了我住手嗎?」  
「這不關你的事。」  
「為什麼要繼續殺人？」  
「殺人可以讓我不要再燒掉鄰居的國旗。」  
「你不是認真的吧？」  
「當然是在開玩笑，對吧，邦妮小甜心。」比利像往常一樣露出笑容，把玩著獅子狗的腳掌。  
「我很認真的在談這……」  
「你又喝酒了。」比利用這句話打斷的效果極好，因為馬蒂立刻心虛的住嘴。  
「試映會後有個小酒會，你不是早就知道了嗎？」  
「你可以不喝，沒人會怪你，我說過那東西遲早會害死你。」  
「我只有喝一杯香檳，真的，別這樣，比利，最近你是怎麼了？我覺得你比卡雅還像我女友。」  
「他是個好女孩，你真應該好好對她。」  
「我以為你討厭她。」  
「開始叫她婊子的可不是我。」  
馬蒂沒有說話，他想起比利在日記上寫的那些話，不想承認自己在喝醉後，就是個稱呼女友為婊子的操他媽渾蛋。  
「我的日記呢？」比利突然換了話題。  
「什麼日記？」  
「算了，當我沒提。」  
「我想睡了。」馬蒂閉著眼睛，雙腳開始縮到沙發上。  
「邦妮，給爹地一個晚安吻。」比利起身後，將邦妮湊向馬蒂的臉。  
「晚安。」  
馬蒂摸摸邦妮的頭之後，比利就帶著邦妮回到房間，他們通常會一起睡覺，馬蒂有點羨慕，他受夠了睡沙發，而那條狗卻可以睡彈簧床，但現在寄人籬下也無可奈何，這棟房子只有一張床，比利禁止他去睡那張床，也不准他買新的床放在那個沒在使用的房間裡。

過了三十分鐘，馬蒂再三確認比利的呼吸聲，在認為對方已經熟睡後，便偷偷摸摸的把日記從包包裡拿出來，剛剛比利問起日記時，他嚇到心臟差點停止，希望自己有順利蒙混過去。  
他在家時，比利通常也在家，所以能偷看日記的機會很少。每次看完他都有將日記放回原位，但今天早上比利起的較早，情急之下他就只能順手塞進自己的包包裡。 

十二月八日  
電影終於後製完了，試映會絕對會很成功，但電影賣座的話，能將他留住的機會也變得渺茫。  
如果他自己去租房子，不曉得會不會請我去參加派對，我希望會。  
他應該試著挽回卡雅，他愛她。而我還是會繼續討厭她。

這是上星期寫的，馬蒂往前翻，這幾個月的日記他都看過了，除了跟劇本有關的之外，還有一些看起來像是在講該不該繼續殺黑幫的想法，跟自己有關的事倒是越來越少。

五月十三日  
卡雅的生日派對被搞砸了，就算我再怎麼不喜歡她，我也不會做得這麼過分，馬蒂為什麼總是要這樣傷害她，早就告訴過他要戒酒，他從來就不知道自己能夠多混帳，他一直想寫出關於愛與和平的劇本，但他連怎麼愛人都不知道。  
他是真的醉到完全沒記憶嗎？或者那只是藉由酒精引發的人格分裂？

五月十三日 稍晚  
他現在躺正在沙發上，我幫他脫掉外衣褲子跟鞋子，再蓋上一件毛毯，但他卻硬是把毛毯捲到身下，所以我正盯著他的褲襠看。  
提醒一下，不該一直盯著自己朋友的褲襠看。

P.S.操，我還是做了，不過馬蒂看起來很舒服，我這也算是在做好事吧。

「操！」馬蒂馬上掩住自己的嘴巴。「不，不會吧！他做了什麼？喔不，操他媽的！」但他還是忍不住的小聲哀號起來。  
「抓到你了！果然是你拿走的。」比利突然出現在沙發旁邊。  
「比利，你到底做了什麼？」  
「什麼？」  
「我被卡雅趕出來的那天。」  
比利愣了一下，接著他想起來馬蒂說的是哪一天。  
「沒有，我甚麼都沒做，那段是後來加進去的，我知道你在偷看我的日記。」  
「你說謊，以前你解釋時我從不懷疑，因為我寧願相信謊話，但那天你對漢斯說謊，對，我知道，那太明顯了，從那天起我知道你什麼時候是在說謊。」  
「嘿，別這麼認真，我真的只是在開玩笑。」  
「比利，我不想再聽這些。」  
「你不該知道真相，你會生氣，我只想讓你開心。」  
「你到底做了什麼？」  
「口交。」  
「什麼？」  
「我含住你的屌，用力吸它直到你射精。」  
「操！你……喔天啊！該死的我不想知道細節！」馬蒂走到窗邊，用自己的頭撞著牆。  
「警告過你了。」  
「你為什麼要這麼做？」  
「我不知道。」  
「我們是好朋友，我也愛你，但不是這種……我不是同性戀。」馬蒂看起來又瀕臨崩潰。  
「嘿，別這樣，這跟性別沒關係，嘴巴這個器官男女都有，不該把這行為歸類為有性別上的差別，所以，這跟是不是同性戀無關。」  
「比利！這事不能這樣鬼扯好嗎？」  
「如果什麼事都真要能有個道理，我就不用看心理醫生，聽他說什麼寫作可以抒發怒氣，這才叫鬼扯。」  
「操你的！我問你，你什麼時候開始想這麼做的？你一直幫我難道只是想把我搞上床？還有，幫我也不用殺人，你可以跟我講講你的點子，我們再一起構思。還是你根本就只是單純的想殺人，然後再把你殺人的理由怪罪給我？再裝無辜說你只是想幫我。」  
「嗚喔！這樣太超過了，老兄，我幫你，只是我想要當你的好朋友，就這樣而已。」  
「我忘記你是個操他媽的神經病，而我不應該跟一個神經病混在一起然後搞瘋自己。」  
「你真的這麼想？」  
「抱歉，我不是……」馬蒂發現自己話說的太重，試著想道歉。  
「不過有一點你說對了，我是真的喜歡殺人。」  
比利走回房間，沒多久就走出來，他換好衣服，提著一個黑色手提包，頭也不回的走出門口，馬蒂還來不及出聲攔住他，就聽見車子發動引擎，隨即揚長而去。

接下來的一個星期，比利都沒再出現，也沒帶走手機，除了漢斯之外，他根本不知道比利還認識哪些人，馬蒂會到他們以前一起去的那些地方打轉，有時一天去好幾次，但還是遍尋不著好友的人影。  
他一次又一次的帶著氣餒回到比利的家，坐在那張快被他睡凹的沙發上，將邦妮放在大腿上，輕揉著她的頭。他一度認為這種時候只有喝酒才能撐下去，但比利失蹤之後，他可是一滴酒都沒沾。  
他總是在思考著比利的日記，那些有關於自己的內容，讓他開始正視酗酒這個問題，多虧有邦妮陪他熬過這個考驗，每次撫摸那鬆軟的毛都能降低他喝酒的慾望。

他決定再到他們常去的酒吧碰碰運氣，他跟酒保點了一杯可樂，坐在吧台，兩眼無神盯著牆上的電視，每當門口的鈴聲響起，他希望轉過去就能見到比利，每次卻都讓他失望。  
但這天晚上，電視裡的一則新聞報導引起他的注意。 

「日前被認為是幫派火拼的幾起兇殺案，警方今天終於證實，兇手為同一人，死者皆是黑手黨的中高層幹部，目前警方不願意透露，這幾起案件是否跟連環殺手方塊J或是紅心皇后有關，這次現場皆無留下任何撲克牌或是其他昭告世人的線索。」

「操！」馬蒂終於知道，比利消失後都去幹了些什麼。

碰的一聲，酒吧大門被狠狠的甩出巨響，馬蒂還沒反應過來，立刻有一群黑衣男子圍過來。  
「那傢伙在哪裡？」其中一人開口。  
「誰？」馬蒂的肚子馬上挨了一拳。  
「帶走他。」  
男人下完指示，馬蒂就被兩個大漢拖到酒吧外，被塞進一輛箱型車裡，一路上他都被套著黑頭罩，沒多久車停了，他被拖出車外，走了一段距離，他被安置在一張椅子上，接著有人拿著膠帶，將他的手腳都綑綁在椅子上。  
「他在哪裡？」隔著頭罩，馬蒂感覺到有個金屬物體抵住他的太陽穴。  
「我真的不知道，我也找他找了一星期。」這次是馬蒂的頭挨了一記槍托。  
「別讓我問第三次。」  
馬蒂聽到擊錘被壓下的聲音，死亡近在咫尺，他卻沒有真實感，事情發生的太快，快到他的大腦還沒接受這個事實。

磅磅磅，接著磅磅，然後又是磅磅磅，其中還伴隨著未講完的髒話，以及聽起來像是人倒地的悶響，槍聲繼續作響，直到第五個悶響出現，所有吵鬧的聲音才停止。 

「你沒事吧？」馬蒂的頭罩被扯掉，映入他眼簾的是——紅心皇后，比利帶著微笑的臉全是紅色，襯衫領口被血染到看不出原本的顏色，毫不誇張的符合這個稱號。  
「我們可以回家嗎？」他略帶虛弱的講出這句話。  
「馬蒂，你真的沒事嗎？」  
「我沒事，我們回家吧。」馬蒂用著平靜的語氣，沒有怒顏，也沒有笑容，比利無從得知馬蒂現在的情緒。

比利拆掉他身上膠帶時，他看著眼前一片凌亂，跟電影槍戰後鏡頭一樣，昏暗燈光的倉庫裡躺著五個死去的男人，他們流出的血在地板上逐漸擴散，他的眼神從左平移到右——鏡頭橫搖，定格在倉庫室內的全景，場景切換，被燒毀的國旗以仰角鏡頭出現，場景再度切換，現在他眼前的是比利家的電視機。

比利跟馬蒂坐在沙發上，他倆的中間是邦妮，咬著馬蒂剛剛給牠的潔牙骨。他們回到家坐在那上頭已經十分鐘，兩人都沒有開口說話，比利臉上的血跡開始乾涸，他覺得有點癢，但沒有任何動作。  
電話鈴響劃破沉默，馬蒂接聽，當他掛掉電話後，比利開口問。  
「誰？」  
「抱著兔子的那個傢伙，我忘記把他的電話放在字幕表上。」  
「他跟你約星期二做什麼？」  
「他要來殺我。」  
「我剛剛才把你從那群人手中救出來，你卻要待在這裡等他來殺你？。」  
「我不覺得我能活到星期二。」  
「怎麼說？」  
「你惹毛了黑手黨，他們會不斷派人來追殺你，順便連我一起幹掉。」  
「所以，我那時候就是要讓你走，你幹嘛還留在這裡？」  
「啥？」  
「你說你不該跟神經病混在一起，所以我離開，但沒想到他們居然抓了你，也沒想過我能活下來。」  
「你不是氣到去殺人洩恨？」  
「我是傷心，不是生氣。」  
兩人的談話中斷，馬蒂還在消化比利剛剛說的那些話。  
「我以為，你不會想再回到這裡。」過了幾分鐘，比利率先開口。  
「我沒其他地方能去。」  
「你現在有錢了，可以考慮租間房子。」  
「我不想離開這裡。」  
比利轉過頭，用不敢置信的眼神盯著馬蒂。  
「我們來把你身上那些血弄乾淨。」  
「我們？」  
「對，我們，過來。」馬蒂抓起比利的手，將他拉向浴室。  
「等等等等等等！」  
「閉嘴。」馬蒂試著脫掉比利身上的衣服，但是血乾掉後有點硬，他脫的不是很順手。  
「你在做什麼？」  
「只是想試看看。」馬蒂終於將比利的襯衫脫掉，接著甩到浴室的地板上。  
「試什麼？」  
馬蒂吻上比利的唇，比利呆若木然僵在原地，馬蒂繼續脫掉比利的褲子，然後將那位還在震驚狀態的男人帶到浴缸裡。  
「比我想像中的還好。」馬蒂打開水龍頭，讓溫熱的水沖走比利臉上的血跡，此時，他再度吻了對方。  
「你瘋了嗎？」比利終於回神。  
「不盡然。」  
「現在換你想把我搞上床？」  
「沒錯。」馬蒂轉而吻著比利的脖子。  
「但我不覺得這是做愛的好時機，他們隨時都會找上門來。」  
「說到這，他們怎麼會知道要找我？」馬蒂從意亂情迷中回神。  
「大概是看了電影，就算我平安被釋放，但他們知道是我幹的。」  
「操！那現在怎麼辦？」  
「一起逃亡當連續殺手如何？很浪漫吧。」比利調皮的吻了一下馬蒂的臉頰。  
「一點也不浪漫！我們一起合作寫書或劇本，你可不可以不要再殺人？」  
「就這麼說定了，你不准再反悔。」  
「我後來可是有遵守約定。」  
「我們可以一邊旅行一邊寫作，等等，邦妮怎麼辦？」  
「帶著她一起去，我們可以開車去墨西哥。」

他們兩個快速的整理行李，比利接著開始處理那些染血的衣服跟其他有可能會被警方定罪的證據，在他忙進忙出時，卻發現馬蒂趴在他的床上。  
「要睡等等再睡。」  
「為什麼好不容易可以躺上這張床，卻偏偏要離開了。」  
「你這麼喜歡這張床？」  
「你試著連續好幾個月都睡沙發看看。為什麼你不讓我睡你的床？」  
「你希望我聞著你的味道自慰？或是趁你睡著時幫你手淫？」  
「我可以自己買一張床，明明另一個房間根本就是空的。」  
「因為我還是希望你有天能來睡這張床。」  
「你這矛盾的瘋子。可惡這張床真的很舒服。」  
「別抱怨了，快去把邦妮的東西準備好。」  
馬蒂在床上滾了幾下，才不情願的起身繼續整理。

這晚離開的很匆促，他們打算能開多遠就開多遠，直到太陽升起，他們才在偏僻的鄉間找了一間旅館落腳。

「這裡讓我想起了沙漠。」馬蒂看著窗外，一望無際的草原，只是離公路一小段距離，就能看到這麼荒涼的景色，不過旅館另一邊的不遠處，還是能看到一些人類居住的痕跡。  
「你懷念那個地方？」  
「那邊還不錯，很安靜，可以專心寫作。」  
「或許我們可以在這邊多留幾天。」比利走向馬蒂，右手摟住對方的腰間。  
「別碰我。」馬蒂突然厲聲制止。  
「什麼？」比利一頭霧水，他不懂馬蒂為何態度突然轉變。  
「開玩笑的。」馬蒂轉過頭來，像個詭計得逞的小男孩笑著。  
「這不好笑。」比利爬到床上，鑽進被窩裡背對著馬蒂。  
馬蒂也跟著爬到床上，從背後將比利摟進懷裡，卻仍然止不住笑聲。  
「你應該看看你剛才的表情。」  
「操你的，馬蒂。」  
「隨時都行。」  
「你真的怪怪的。」  
「我只是終於搞清楚一些事。」馬蒂將頭埋在比利的肩上，在腰間手也收的更緊。  
「那麼你有發現，你的電影名稱有個邏輯上的錯誤嗎？整部電影只有六個神經病。」  
「七個。」  
「一號跟七號不能算成兩個，我又沒人格分裂。」  
「你抓到重點了。」  
「啥？喔不，你才不是，你只是用酒精來逃避現實的不滿。」比利轉過身面對著馬蒂。  
「藉由酒精引發的人格分裂，聽起來很耳熟吧？」  
「那只是猜測。」  
「如果真的是呢？」馬蒂的手不安分的解開比利的鈕扣。  
「證明給我看。」  
「這可是你要求的，別怪我。」

他們互相探索對方的身體，輕柔的接吻及愛撫，隔著內褲磨擦著彼此的勃起，但就當比利開始幫馬蒂口交時，比利覺得有點不太對勁。  
「操，比利，你真他媽的夠像個妓女，你這淫蕩的賤貨。」  
比利想抬起頭，卻被馬蒂硬生生從後腦勺的壓住，直到馬蒂覺得夠了，才將手鬆開。  
「你一定要這麼渾蛋嗎？」  
「你不想做我們隨時可以停。」  
「你都已經這樣，我才不相信你停的下來。」比利趁機拍打馬蒂的勃起以示報復。  
「操！你這虐待狂。」  
「到底誰才是虐待狂？」  
比利有點後悔，他從來沒想到馬蒂正視自己的酗酒問題後，還承認了語言暴力的問題，結果居然是選擇將此運用的如此徹底，但他也已經完全勃起，不想在這時喊停。他把保險套丟給馬蒂，自己則忙著用潤滑劑放鬆入口。  
「你敢再講一次，我就停住不動。」比利跨坐在馬蒂身上，一手抓著馬蒂扶在自己腰間的手，一手輔助著將對方的陰莖埋進自己體內。  
「操，比利，你好……」  
「閉嘴。」  
「稱讚的話也不行嗎？」  
「閉嘴。」  
比利努力的在馬蒂身上動作著，但沒多久，馬蒂決定爭奪主控權，在稍作暫停的空檔，他突然將比利推倒在床上，壓在對方身上，而對方也很順從的張開大腿迎接他，他奮力挺進，加快速度，直到高潮來臨，他已經顧不得在這期間是否又講了哪些糟糕的話。

馬蒂又從背後摟著比利，他發現自己很喜歡這樣抱著對方的感覺，擁有對方的同時也能依靠著對方。  
「你跟卡雅做時有講過那些話？」比利帶著睏意的聲音問著他。  
「沒有，嗯……或許喝醉的時候有吧。」  
「她不是聖人就是被虐狂。」  
「別這樣說她。」  
「我知道、我知道，但就是因為她太好我才討厭。」  
「你是在忌妒她。」  
「我是嗎？」  
「現在開始起不用了。」  
「反正也沒幾個人受的了你，你這瘋子。」  
比利轉過身，也將手放在馬蒂的腰上，沒多久便沉沉睡去。邦妮突然跳到床上，試著想鑽進他們兩個中間。  
「邦妮，過來這邊，坐下。」馬蒂把她移到比利背後，讓她在比利的枕頭邊趴下。「乖女孩。」馬蒂拍拍她的頭。

馬蒂看著比利熟睡的臉孔，吻了一下那微皺的眉頭。  
從黑幫手中死裡逃生，頻死之際發現自己其實也愛著眼前這個男人，接著又踏上逃亡的旅程，不到二十四小時，馬蒂再度歷經了另一個瘋狂的日子，或許只要跟這男人在一起，就沒辦法過的多平靜，漢斯說錯了一件事，他可不會厭煩神經病朋友，因為他自己也是。

END


End file.
